Precious Honey
by chachabye
Summary: Mengalami sakit perut yang tidak biasa, menggemparkan satu kelompok manusia. Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi ternyata oh ternyata... (Warning: Mpreg!, yaoi. SetoKano)
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom : Kagerou Project**

**Pairing : Seto Kousuke x Kano Shuuya**

**Warning : Yaoi, mpreg. Yang gak suka yaoi sebaiknya jangan baca**

**Rating: gue gak ngerti -_- M aja kali yes?**

**Summary : Mengalami sakit perut yang tidak biasa, menggemparkan satu kelompok manusia. Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi ternyata oh ternyata...**

Sudah 3 minggu ini, seorang pria dengan helai pirang ini mendapati perutnya yang mulas, diikuti rasa mual dan muntah setiap waktu. Semua teman-temannya sangat mencemaskan pemuda bermata kucing itu. Berbagai hipotesa mulai keluar dari berbagai pihak, termasuk yang gila sekalipun.

"Diare kali?"

"Yaelah itu mah masuk angin. Makanya kalo tidur, bajunya jangan di buka!"

"Maag? Abis kamu malas banget makan sih"

"Astaga Kano! Bisa jadi itu gejala usus buntu?!"

"Yaelah sakit perut doang mah gue juga sering!"

" Jangan-jangan..." Lanjut Momo

"Apaan?" Semua anggota mekakushidan melongo mendengar kalimat si penyanyi mendadak tenar itu.

"Kano menstruasi?!"

Yah, suara _gubrak_ serentak.

"YEKALI! GUE COWOK PLIS!"

Kano memberontak di tengah kesakitan yang terasa di pusarnya. Gara-gara tingkahnya, sakit di perutnya ikutan memberontak.

"Aaakh!"

Seto menahan punggungnya, merangkul dan mengelusnya.

"Tenanglah Kano. Jangan banyak bergerak"

Anggota lain malah berkicau cihuy ngeliat adegan kedua lelaki yang cukup paten apalagi di mata para **fujo** dan **fudan.**

"Mungkin aku tahu sebabnya~" ujar perempuan berambut putih lebat setelah mendapat giliran dirinya yang berbicara.

_Yah kalo Marry yang ngomong mah, macem-macem nih kayaknya…_

Mata hati Kano berbatin resah.

Semua anggota Mekakushi-dan menatap wanita mungil itu menunggu jawaban yang cukup menaikkan tingkat kekepoan semuanya.

"Kano sudah isi dong!" Jawabnya dengan senyum-senyum akibat khayal-khayalannya yang **nauzubillah min dzalik.**

Alhasil semua pihak yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya mendengus karena memang cewek medusa ini suka berbicara yang bukan seperti alakadarnya.

"Ah sudah-sudah. Pusing aku dengerin capcus capcus yang gak jelas ini! Besok kita bawa aja Kano ke rumah sakit, semoga aja gak ada hal yang ditakutkan" Kido sebagai pemimpin geng membulatkan mufakat.

"Yaudah daaaah"

Seto hanya memandang Kano dengan pasrah, ia sangat mencemaskan Kano. Khawatir akan Kano terkena penyakit parah yang mematikan atau hal-hal lain yang sama sekali bukan yang diinginkan pihak manapun. Apalagi ia berpikir, mungkin penyebab yang cukup akuratnya adalah...

Karena aktivitas dirinya dan Kano sebulan yang lalu. Kalau memang iya, sudah pasti Seto yang harus mempertanggungjawabkannya, karena alasan nafsu birahi cinta dari Seto yang sudah lama ingin ia ungkapkan hanya untuk Kano. Ya kalian ngerti lah maksudnya apa.

Tapi mana mungkin ia akan tega membiarkan orang yang begitu dicintai dan dikasihinya menderita sedemikian rupa? Dia berupaya untuk melakukan apapun sebelum terlambat. Tapi langkah pertama yang harus dilakukannya, pemuda **raven** berjepit rambut ini harus mengetahui sebab dari sakit perut berkepanjangan yang diderita sang pemuda berpupil rubah itu.

Di sisi lain, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Kano curiga dengan keadaan tubuhnya. Sakit perut memang sudah biasa, tapi kali ini lain. Sakitnya bukan di bagian pencernaan, tetapi di daerah lain yang cukup menggugah kalau disebutkan.

Terakhir, ia sangat mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Marry tadi.

_Kalau misalnya benar gimana?! Aduh mati kutu dah gue. Masa iya gue harus ini itu harus blablablabla cuma gara-gara beginian huuuuuuuhhhhhhh!_

Oke, tidak cukup mengeluh saja. Dia hanya cukup membuktikannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia membeli sesuatu alat yang biasanya digunakan oleh wanita yang sedang harap-harap cemas.

Ia memegang kembali benda itu, lalu masuk ke toilet.

Dan apa hasilnya?

Wajahnya yang berkeringat itu mendadak membeku. Tubuhnya merengkuh di kasur. Hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Sambil menyentuh perutnya, ia berbicara di hati

_Gimana cara mengungkapkannya ke yang lain kalau ternyata apa yang dibilang Marry itu benar?! Duh beginikah rasanya dulu mama gue? Sesubur inikah gue? Kenapa harus terjadi hal hal gila kayak beginian? Salah apa sih gueeeeee sampe gue harus menanggung hal-hal koplak kayak beginian!_

Oke fiks, Kano merasa dirinya sudah hancur. Tapi yang paling dikhawatirkannya kalau tidak ada yang mau membantu dia mengatasi hal-hal beginian. Apalagi kalau ada kasus kasus serupa, biasanya pelaku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah dilakukan kepada korbannya.

Kalimat-kalimat tipis namun cukup mengena di hati mulai tergambar di imajinasinya bila ia menceritakan sesuatu yang luar binasa ini.

_**"Apa?! Kok bisa? Ih ngeri ah..." **_

_**"Jangan dekat-dekat"**_

_**"Salah sendiri lah. Kamu yang lakukan ya kamu yang selesaikan!"**_

_**" Ya bodo amat. Sukurin"**_

_**" Malu banget gue punya temen kayak lo"**_

_**"Kok bisa sih gue kenal sama orang kayak lo?"**_

_**" Sumpah. Biadab banget." **_

_**"Enyah aja dari sini, bikin malu aja"**_

_**"Idih! Ogah bangeeeeettt!"**_

Air mata keluar dari bola matanya, berharap penuh supaya Seto tidak serupa dengan orang-orang itu. Apalagi, bukti tentu jelas kalau Seto yang sudah menyebabkannya seperti ini.

_Bagaimana ini... Apakah Kousuke akan menerimanya?... Atau karena hal ini, aku pasti akan dipojokkan oleh semuanya..._

Ia terbaring frustasi di kasurnya, khawatir psikologinya akan rusak dan menjadi gila akut. Cuma bisa memandang benda yang bertanda "+", sebuah bukti kuat bila ada yang menuduhnya dengan hal demikian, bahkan hal itu merupakan sebuah kenyataan.

"Kano?"

Terdengar suara berat yang cukup lembut dari luar, Kano tersentak kaget. Spontan menyembunyikan benda itu di kantong celananya. Saking takutnya, bibirnya bergerak sangat kaku tidak membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berbicara sepatah huruf pun. Yang bisa dilakukan hanya menyembunyikan wajah di guling yang dipeluknya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, pemuda tinggi itu langsung membuka pintu.

"Aku masuk ya?"

Sang Kousuke mengamati sahabatnya, mungkin kekasihnya yang kelihatannya sedang tidur, padahal sih pura-pura. Memandangnya dengan penuh kesedihan, Seto menyentuh perut Kano.

"Pasti masih sakit ya...?"

Tapi yang di depannya tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Shuuya, bangunlah. Aku tahu kamu nggak tidur kok"

Ketahuan. Begitu yang ada di batin sang Shuuya. Ya iya lah, mana bisa orang seperti Seto ditipu dengan hal belaka, apalagi kalau Kano yang melakukannya. Daripada cari penyakit, si pirang hanya menuruti apa yang diminta. Tetapi ia masih belum punya keberanian untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, bayang bayang mengerikan masih terngiang.

Seto menghela nafas, berusaha berkata yang tidak berniat menakuti lawan bicaranya

" Shuuya, sepertinya hal ini terjadi karena apa yang kita lakukan dulu..."

Pemuda bernomor 3 itu tidak berbicara apapun

" Aku sudah bilang kan kalo aku mencintaimu?"

Ia masih menutup rapat mulutnya

" Apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku pasti akan menuntaskannya, bagaimanapun caranya."

Yang di ajak berbicara tetap tidak berbicara. Akhirnya Seto menggunakan senjata andalannya.

Mendekatkan bibirnya, merasakan nafasnya, Seto memberikan ciuman yang lembut kepada Kano, kemudian mendekapnya, seraya mengelus helai rambut pirangnya yang lembut.

"Shuuya, tolong ceritakanlah yang sebenarnya terjadi..." Lanturnya dengan penuh harapan juga senyum yang hangat. Pemuda pirang itu sukses goyah dengan pendiriannya.

"...Tapi, kamu tidak akan membenciku kan?" Bibir Kano masih gemetaran untuk berbicara.

"Tidak akan pernah" jawab sang **Raven** dengan mantap.

Kano menghembus nafas berat, menyiapkan semua nyalinya, bersiap menghadapi realita dari apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya. Mengambil kembali benda tersebut, ia menyerahkan benda itu dengan wajah yang sangat pasrah.

Yang dipandangnya hanya Seto yang melebarkan sepasang mata** hazel** miliknya. Sekali lagi, Kano menghembus nafas karena pikirannya berargumen Seto akan menjauhinya untuk selamanya.

Namun hal yang terjadi adalah Seto memasang wajah yang amat sangat bahagia, kembali mengecup kening sang Shuuya.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang kalau aku akan menjadi ayah?"

"H-habisnya kan... Ini hal memalukan. Aku sudah berpikir kamu akan menjauhiku, lalu disusul aku akan enyah dari tempat ini, karena kenyataan ini..."

Mendengar kekasihnya berbicara begitu pesimis, Seto malah mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku yakin, semua ikut bahagia mendengarnya. Yang penting, aku sudah lebih dari lega sekarang..."

Kano hanya bergumam, ia juga merasakan lega karena apa yang di bayang-bayangnya itu hanya guyonan belaka.

"Terima kasih, Kousuke"

Mereka kembali berkecup, melepas semua keraguan dan kecanggungan. Yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah rasa cemas-cemas penasaran tentang gambaran keturunan pertama mereka. Seto mendekati perut Kano, lalu mengecup bagian tubuh berkulit putih halus itu.

"Hentikan, geli tau~"

"Hehehe~ bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tahu kalau kamu hamil, Shuuya?"

"Ya kaget banget lah! Dan tentu berat juga kan?" Kano hanya tersenyum tipis dan melirik perutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan bekerja keras untukmu, demi bayi kita. Iya kan, sayangku?"

"Oi hentikan kata-kata menggelikan itu, Kousuke bodoh~"

Pemandangan yang cukup indah bila dimasukkan ke drama-drama romantis di TV ataupun film, namun tentu memberikan respon yang berbeda antar individu.

Ada yang hanya melongo

Ada yang nyengir-nyengir kuda

Ada yang pura-pura cuek dan bertingkah masa bodoh

Ada yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri

Dan jangan lupa, pasti ada juga yang riang gembira dan menjerit histeris serasa bermain histeria di du*an.

Semua itu didapat di balik pintu dari kamar kedua sepasang kekasih yang sedang merayakan kebahagiaan mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Kano ternyata... Aku nggak salah kan!"

"Uwaaaa Marry-chan~ aku nggak sabar mau ketemu dengan bayi mereka"

"Kayaknya imut kayak Kano, atau jangan-jangan tampan seperti Seto?"

Bahkan kedua insan hawa ini berputar lantaran terlalu bahagia melihat sepasang kaum adam yang begitu mereka harapkan terjadi. Memang, bahagia itu sederhana.

"Ternyata...selama ini...mereka..." Kido hanya** facepalm** frustasi menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua teman masa kecilnya...ehm.

"Setidaknya Kano baik-baik saja kan?" ketus sang pemuda **jersey** merah tidak peduli.

"Alahhhh... Sok-sok an. **Goshujin** kapan nyusul nih?"

"KAMPRET GELI BANGET! OGAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Jadi nanti giliran aku yang bakal dipanggil **Ojii-san**, sialan"

Sementara yang satu lagi hanya sibuk menghabiskan semua cemilan yang ada di meja.

**A/N: OKEFIKS GUE NGAKAK SEKSI BACA ULANG NI FF. BIARIN AH ANCUR, CAPEK GUE! Berhubung lagi mager pake bahasa bahasa seksi novel, sekali-kali pake bahasa yang santai gak apa-apa kan? Sebenarnya mau bikin adegan r-18 tapi kelewat mager karena abis mid, ini juga bikinnya iseng gila. Terinspirasi abis baca salah satu doujin mpreg!setokano di pixi* terus lahirlah FF ini dan SUMPAH GUE MASIH NGAKAK DAN MERINDING DISKO BAHKAN SAMPE GOTIK GEGARA NGELIAT DECEIVER UNYU INI BUNTING ASTAGFIRULLAH! Jadi keinget kucing jabss di sekolah OKE MAAF NOTESNYA GAK PENTING BANGET. Review fav nya diobral gan! Terus yang baca, enjoy gak enjoy, suka gak suka tetep thank you lho. Makasih banget!**

**KALAU KALIAN SUKA, GUE LANJUTIN KOK! MAKASIH ALL LAB YU BEB BYEEEE AKAN KUTENGGELAMKAN KALIAN BERSAMA HAYAT* DI LAUTAN SETOKANO. **

**Salam seksi**

**Chabye**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OKEFIKS CAPEK bENERAN GUE. Dalam chapter ini bakal ada bumbu Kidokano dikit... Gak dikit juga sih. gak apa-apa ya? Maklum aye idenya gak banjer neh :( terus ceritanya gak jelas demi dah. Biarin yang penting update!**

Suasana basecamp **Mekakushi-dan** menjadi rada hibring ajigile ketika salah satu anggota dari mereka ada yang sudah isi alias hamil.

"MARRY-CHAN! BASKOM MANA BASKOM?! KANO MAU MUNTAAAHHH"

"T-TUNGGU SEBENTAAARRR, A-AAAAHHH..." Perempuan medusa ini malah menjatuhkan baskom lantaran menginjak rambutnya sendiri, lalu mental. Nasib Rapunzel **Mekakushi**-**dan** ya...

"H...hmmpp..."

"ASTAGA KANO TAHAN BENTAR! Aduh Marry ini. Cckkckckckc" sang figur emak pun berusaha tegar dan lapang dada walaupun dirinya juga puyeng tujuh komplek lantaran ngurusin anggotanya yang udah rada-rada. Dirinya membantu Kano membawa ke kamar mandi.

"Kisaragi, kau urus Marry"

"B-baik.. Maaf **Danchou-san**..." Sang **idol** merapikan baskom yang dijatuhkan Marry dan membantu gadis malang itu bangun.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi, Kido memijat pelan lehernya supaya Kano bisa memuntahkannya dengan lancar.

"Huh... Sudah berapa kali kau muntah hari ini coba..."

"...Maaf Tsubomi. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu" desah Kano yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya.

"Gak perlu minta maaf. Tiap hari kamu melakukannya, dan aku sudah kebal"

JLEB!

"H...hahhahahhaaha..."

"Malah ketawa lagi. Sana kamu tiduran! Biar kubikinin makanan"

Sang Pirang hanya bisa menuruti keinginan dari ketua. Dia hanya berbaring di sofa, menikmati mulas hebat di perutnya. Kurang lebih janinnya sudah berumur 2 bulan, tentu sedang masa-masa adaptasi Kano dengan janinnya.

Hanya meratapi nasibnya yang sekarang. Dia tidak bisa bebas kawan, gimana mau jalan? Mau gerak sedikit aja rasanya mager gila. Sedikit-dikit pinggangnya kesemutan, pegal-pegal kalau nggak ya mual, terus muntah, panik semua orang. Haduh, semua pihak hanya bisa berujar "capek deh".

Shuuya Kano, 20 tahun, sangat rindu dengan kebiasannya yang dulu, bisa menyindir dan berceloteh ria dengan riang gembira, menjahili hampir semua anggota, membuat emosi dan susah antar anggota. Namun semua itu hanya impian belaka karena Kano harus benar-benar menjaga sikapnya, karena Kano tidak ingin anaknya nanti berwatak dan bernasib sama seperti ibunya. Kalo nggak iseng baca majalah, ya tiduran. Duh, kasian banget ya si kucing garong ini.

Semua itu ia lakukan, karena dia tidak mau Kousuke tersayangnya kecewa. Karena semenjak Kano hamil, Seto makin lembur karena menambah jatah kerja demi Shuuya-nya. Padahal yang ada mah jatah kerjanya dikurangi biar bisa memberikan banyak perhatian kepada kekasihnya yang sedang mengandung.

_Sudahlah, tambah frustasi kalo aku mikir begituan. Mending tidur aja_

Batin Kano hanya bisa berucap demikian. Ia berhasil menenggelamkan nyawanya sementara di lautan mimpi. Sementara seorang perempuan bersurai hijau hanya memandangnya sejenak, ia menyelimuti si pirang dengan selimut yang baru dicucinya.

_Sayang kau sudah diambil oleh Kousuke duluan, pasti sepi banget tanpamu. Tapi syukurlah beban hidupku udah berkurang._

Sang Kelopak Bunga hanya bisa tersenyum tipis memandang teman yang paling dekat dengannya itu.

Sekitar 3600 detik si Pirang tertidur, lalu kembali membuka kelopak mata kucingnya. Sejenak mengamati keadaan sekitar, dilihatnya di seberang sofa yang ditidurinya, seorang gadis keturunan medusa tengah asyik membaca suatu **doujinshi** yang sepertinya isinya sih **yaoi**. Menyadari dirinya tengah diamati, Marry memandang pemuda pirang itu.

"Oh Kano, sudah bangun ya?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum tipis

Masih masang tampang sengak dan bengak lantaran abis tidur, Kano hanya melenguh tipis merespon Marry.

"Kousuke sudah pulang?"

"E-eh?! Seto ya... Belum nih..."

Kecewa mendengar pernyataan Marry, Kano memasang muka mewek.

"Kousuke mana sihhh... Aaaahhhh... Aku kesepian... Uuuhhhhhh!"

Si pemuda kucing itu mengeluh rewel-rewel sendiri karena sosok yang sudah "mengisinya" tidak ada di sampingnya. Sampe guling-guling di sofa dan lantai, tanpa rasa malu. Marry hanya** sweatdrop** dan kemudian panik melihat pemandangan itu.

"D-duh...Seto mana... Aaa... Seto... Aaaa Kidooo... Kido manaaaa"

Suasana makin menjadi ketika sang **Danchou **pulang belanja, sejenak hening melihat muka Marry yang panik luar bisa.

"K-kidOooo! K-kano...a-aa..."

"E-eh?! Tenanglah Marry. Ada apa dengan Kano...?"

"Kano...Kano berendam di kamar mandi sambil menangis nungguin Seto. A-aku m..menghiburnya dengan secangkir teh tapi tehnya malah dia tumpahin...aku...aku... Bingung gimana ngatasinnnya..."

Awalnya sang Danchou tidak percaya, namun setelah melihat keadaan rumah yang sangat berantakan membuat dia ingin menubruk kepalanya sendiri di dinding. Namun sebagai ketua, dan juga ibu rumah tangganya **Mekakushi-dan**, ia harus bisa bertindak bijaksana.

"Marry, kau telepon Seto lalu kembali ke kamar. Biar aku yang ngurusin ini"

Tanpa berkata apapun Marry menuruti kata sang **Danchou**. Sedangkan Kido bergegas ke kamar mandi melihat keadaan Kano. Ternyata benar, dia sedang meratap di kamar mandi dengan keadaan **shower** mengguyur badannya.

Biasanya kalo Kano berbuat bandel, si gadis berambut hijau ini akan menghajar Kano tanpa ampun. Tapi Kido mesti melihat keadaan Kano, jadi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, Kido harus berbuat selembut mungkin. Dan hal itu mungkin akan menyiksa batin Kido karena selama beberapa bulan ke depan, sang Danchou tidak bisa menghajar si Pirang dengan leluasa.

"Shuuya..." Ujar Tsubomi memanggil nama kecilnya. Yang dipanggil langsung memandang wajah sang Tsubomi.

"...Kousuke mana... Aku rindu dengannya..."

"Kousuke pasti pulang kok. Kan dia bekerja demi kamu. Mana mungkin dia pergi kemana-mana"

"...tetep aja aku rindu..."

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Sekarang kamu jangan jongkok dan basah-basahan begini. Sana ganti baju, nanti aku beri handuk dan nelpon Kousuke"

"...makasih Tsubomi..."

Kano membentangkan tangannya, ingin memeluk Kido. Namun Kido malah menghalangi Kano.

"Kalau Kousuke lihat gimana? Nanti dia gak pulang lagi lho"

"H-heee... M-maaf maaf maaf~" Si kucing hanya **sweatdrop** mendengar pernyataan Kido. Ia bangkit dan bergegas ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Kido kembali ke ruang tengah yang sepertinya lebih cocok disebut kapal pecah, untuk mengembalikan kembali panggilan "ruang tengah" itu.

_Ternyata kalo cowok hamil, tetep aja meliar ya..._

Menjelang tengah malam, sosok** Raven** bertubuh tinggi memasuki **mansion** yang penghuninya sudah terlelap. Ia menyalakan lampu, matanya tertuju kepada pemuda pirang yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa. Duduk di sebelahnya, menggoyangkan tubuh itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Shuuya...bangunlah~ siapa nih yang datang?"

Merasa terganggu karena tubuhnya digoyangkan, Kano mengucek matanya dan melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Kousuke~~~" sang pemuda pirang memeluk tubuh besar itu layaknya tidak bersua selama puluhan tahun. Seto membalas pelukannya, dalam hati ia merasa terharu karena kekasihnya rela menunggu kepulangannya sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Kenapa kamu tidur disini? Kan dingin lho..."

"Tak apa dingin, asal bersamamu aku tetap merasa hangat~"

Wajah Seto memerah mendengarnya. Sosok yang didekapannya masih memeluknya erat, dengan muka manja-manja ababil yang sangat-sangat kelewat cute itu membuat sang **Raven** merasa gemas ingin mencium wajah kucing itu.

"Kousuke~ mau bobo..."

"Siap kapten, hahaha!"

"Gendong..."

"H-heeeeee...?!"

"Kousuke, gendong aku..."

"U-um... Baiklah~"

Sang **Raven** mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju kamar. Duh malem-malem masih ada aja ya yang cem-ceman. Kousuke membentangkan tubuh Kano ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Seraya bertukar kecup, mereka berdua akhirnya bisa mengakhiri hari yang rumit ini dengan lantunan dengkur malam. Mimpi indah, kalian.

Bersambung

**A/N BACOTERS: _Maaf ya gais (?) chapter ini plotnya super gak jelas karena gak ada ide samsek hueeeee, bikinnya abis mid pula jadi BuSET dah udah lama bener!. Jadi untuk menembus kesalahan saya di chapter ini /hetazekbahasague, di chapter selanjutnya semoga aja ceritanya jadi gak terlalu se-tIJEL (tidak jelas) chapter ini. Doain aja, 5 chapter beres dah. Kalo bisa 4 aja cukup kalo otak udah buntu. _**

**_Mentang-mentang mekaactor udah tinggal kenangan, asupan Setokano jadi ikutan menama(?) neh, gimana sih! sedih gue :') Yang ngupload ff Setokano dilanjutin dong hue cedihakukakacupankulangelah! . Terus yang minta link mpreg!setokano bisa di search di pixiv 'setokano' pake huruf katakana terus cari aja yang usernya id nya nomer 6563047. Itu bahasa jepang loh gueajangertinyadarigambarbukanceritanya, tapi itu yang part 1 tagnya r-18 kalo mau baca yang r-18 mesti punya akun pixiv terus di setting biar bisa buka yang r-18 /HEHSESATLO!. _**

**_oh iya gais, namanya hamil pasti ada anaknya kan?! bantuin gue dong anaknya mau gimana, mau single apa double apa kembar atau kembar siam sekalian atau brojol langsung 11 anaknya /BUSET mau cewek mau cowok terus namanya nama jepang nama bule apa nama indo sekalian /thor. POKOKNYA REVIEW AJA DEH! BENER BENER satu kata aja udah bantu gue banget, fav dan follownya jangan pelit pelit ya wkwkwk. Udah ah capek ngomong, eh maksudnya ngetik deng._**

**_salam seksi, dengan kekuatan setokano insya allah_**

**_cha bye _**


End file.
